Mythomania
by xChise
Summary: A pathological liar seeking the truth, and she would find it. OC-centric OC/Bansai
1. Meet the Axe

"U-hm ma'am? I must urge you that your unpayed stay here is enough reason for us to call the cops." the duke of darkness said with great evil. Said ma'am stood up, preparing herself for another gruesome battle.

"Ughh, come on dude, I paid like... yesterday." She responded twirling her axe in the air. "Can't you, uh, like gimme a break?" The overlord of all evil hesitated at the wondrous sight of my axe and gulped. He was not prepared to be on the receiving end of that axe.

"Ma'am, you have been here for months only once paying. Coupons do NOT count." the small boy said while shaking. "I must urge you to either pay or leave this abode."

The axe user was impressed. For him to speak so angrily must have taken a lot of mirror practice and exercises, the boy must've spend hours in front of a mirror or a confidante just practicing what to say when another attempt would be made to get the unwanted out of the hotel.

"Oh come on Jack""Its Hideki, ma'am""I will pay you, but I haven't yet gotten my salary, it's all because of that damn acountant. And you know how, uh, that kind of thing goes, it takes time."

"Ma'am, you have used that excuse three times already, I must ask you again to leave this hotel.

"Three times already? I must be getting sloppy."

"If you do not leave this hotel within an hour I will call the police." Hideki said. He was only standing due to force of will, and the moment he wavered, he knew the axe-wielding lady would take advantage of his weakness to score another few days. He had tried to refrain from calling the cops since it would bring unwanted attention to his uncle's hotel, but he had gotten permission to call them if she would again refuse to leave.

"Oh-oh-oh, Harold is actually""It's Hideki, ma'am""planning to call the cops? Did you finally get permission? Did ya? Because if you, uh, did. That would never work." She said, completely bluffing. She knew that if the police were to get involved, she would probably flee, and discouraging the boy with trying to call the police was her only option.

The boy looked ready to piss his pants, yet his eyes didn't waver. He ignored her and walked out of the door, closing it silently and left the woman alone.

The woman, who was still standing cursed a few times, before deciding to pack her stuff. She had outlasted her stay, she knew that, but this place had been friendly and warm, so she was hesitant to leave.

After throwing all her clothes in a bag, make the room look like living hell by spilling every beverage there was to find on the furniture and making all kinds of intricate knots in the sheets, she decided she was done with fucking the place up, and decided she should probably leave,

This decision was proven to be a smart one, when she heard all kinds of footsteps outside of the building. Not able to resist a final joke she left a note for dear Henry and the police. After scribbling down some words and placing the paper on top of the knots she had made, she 'opened' the window and jumped on to a lower roof next to the hotel.

It says 'opened' because the window was kind off stuck so she axed it. Afterwards she regretted it as guilt ate away at her for leaving Homer-kun in such a situation.

Hehe, not really, she regretted it due to a little piece of glass currently locating in her thumb.

As the woman jumped from roof to roof, she suddenly spotted something following her. It was still far away but she could tell that he/she was way faster than her and would be cathing up with the woman in minutes, even if she were to go top speed. The woman pouted her lips and decided that she should probably mingle with the peasants, or people, as they were more commanly called.

She jumped on the street and ran to the most populated street she could find. It was kind of busy since it wasn't really that late in the afternoon, and there were even small stands selling dango and other things. She looked behind her and knew that the man (it was visible now) would probably catch up to her in fourty seconds.

The woman went from running through the populated street, to running through some alleyways, if she just went left at every alleyway intersection, he would never find her. Except he would. Since she couldn't go left.

Fuckin' dead end.

And as she turned around and saw the man, Shinsengumi by the way, she concluded that the only way she would be more screwed would be if she didn't have her axe with her. After quickly checking and feeling the familiar feel of her axe's handle, she sighed in relief.

"It isn't nice to leave a room like that you know." the guy said "You should just pay and apologize instead of fleeing, it would be way easier."

'Another one', she thought "another one trying to get in my pants as to get my wallet. They are everywhere, perverts they are, money-grabbing perverts! They ain't getting my money, not one yen. They would have to step over my dead-'

"Can I ask you something" the Shinsengumi dude interupted my angry musings.

I shrugged

"How come that multiple grown men advised us to barge in your room with swords ready? You don't seem that dangerous, with exception to that big-ass axe-thingy on your back. Why is a young woman like you in possesion of a weapon like that? It's unbecoming."

She thought for a while before answering. "Those grown men were probably right in their judgement." was all what I ultimately said. Bluffing really was my forte.

His eyebrows rose a notch.

She grabbed her axe

He grabbed his sword

There were two ways of getting out of here without having to pay him. One was to fight him, but he seemed kind of confident and she hated breaking the spirit of fighters (she loved it). The other was to escape by throwing her axe at him, jumping over him and then grabbing her dear axe and running. It was risky, because if he deflected it, she would be screwed, and fighting wouldn't be an option anymore.

While she was thinking over her options, the Shinsengumi guy told her about coming backup, and that fighting would be futile.

Throwing it is~

After throwing the awesome axe directly at his face, noticing his distraction, she jumped right over him, grabbed the axe within seconds and fled. The shinsengumi was fast enough to hit her foot slightly and she was impressed by his reaction, but by that time she had already reached the floor and beyond. Thanking whatever was up there for making him not deflect.

She heard his short cry of indignation of being passed like that, and she heard him preparing for another chase she would ultimately lose, when a car filled with suit wearing men stopped him.

After running for what seemed like miles, and whispering hallelujah everytime she noticed no one was right behind her, she stopped at some shady building with a cutbourd saying: 'Hotel'.

Hello, new living space.

* * *

'Chizue Nakayama'

The picture on the file showed a serious looking redhead with green eyes and way too many brown freckles.

"That's her," said the shaky boy "I know it for sure."

Well that confirmed it.

"Do you know anything else about this woman, Hideki-san?" Hijikata asked. They had been looking quite some time for this one. She stayed at shady hotels, almost never leaving the room to anyones knowledge, and she never ever paid, only in coupons.

"She always carries a big axe around, I've never seen her without it." The boy began "She likes to eat expensive foreign candy –-"

"Only things we can use to identify her, not her favourite colours."

"Uhm.. I don't know... maybe.."

"Do you know anything we can use? Anything?"

The boy looked up at the man and hesitated before speaking. "There might be one thing.." He stopped before continuing at the slightly urgent look in the other males eye.

"She always lies. I have never heard her tell the truth." Hijikata's eyebrows rose

"When she tells you it's day, it's night. If you ask her what her name is she answers differently everytime. She doesn't even tell the truth when she has no need to lie!"

Hijikata nodded, that sounded about the same as what the other hotels employees had said.

They had been looking for Chizue Nakayama for months now. Some big shot had put a search warrant on her head with great urgency, and as the government commanded the Shinsengumi, they were to investigate every little lead towards her.

They had expected some teenage girl running away from non-excisting problems at home, but what they encountered was something a bit different. A woman trained in the art of hacking apendages off was something they didn't expect, especially one with a taste in lying.

That made the search a bit tricky, even though identifying her was very easy due to her red hair and giant axe. She lied about who she was and where she came from wherever she would go and dressed differently (one employee had insisted she wore nothing but gothic lolita for her entire stay).

Though Hijikata didn't understand why no one noticed the giant axe on her back, you would think it would be noticed.

They almost had her today, if not due to her possessing more skill then Sougo had anticipated. He later said he could've easily stopped her, but no one listened.

But even though this search had some urgency, it wasn't their top priority, so Hijikata let the shaky boy go home and proceded to do his patrols with Sougo. After he had disrupted a fight and Sougo tried to kill him a short thought of hesitation entered his mind.

He wasn't really worried. He would find her.

After convincing this livid dango shopkeeper that it _really_ wasn't Sougo who fired the bazooka.

* * *

They would never find her.

As the redheaded woman laid down on the crappy ass bed, groaning at the pained sounds her back was making, a thought popped up with a certainty that made her genuinly smile. They never would. Because lying to other people is easy, but lying to yourself is impossible she concluded, and so-

_**No one**_ would take her back.

Even if she would have to live in shitty places like these for the rest of her life, running from the cops, eating way too many microwave foods and generally leading a sucky life, she would prefer it over going back.

Not because everything had been tragic and sad, and all that. But because she could never feel as if someone accepted her. Strangers accepted her more then anyone who knew her ever did. And with that in mind she would go on.

All for the sake of her quest.

* * *

If you like it please review so I can see what I do right and wrong :)

\- xChise


	2. Why Tea?

Chizue was bored.

Not just bored, but royally bored. Even her room had an air full of boredom, which made Chizue feel it even more.

Normally, she could spend weeks alone without even minding the silence, although she didn't prefer it. In the last hotel, Hagrid and the other employees had complained to her often, and she discovered she didn't mind the noise. But something today made her want to go outside and do stuff. She had been outside before but she hadn't gone done something since she had began her trip.

Laziness or vigilance, your call.

It was risky, but she concluded that if she was quiet and fast, she could work it out. Maybe going to a cinema, or a café, or maybe even getting a haircut. After cheering herself up with thoughts about going outside, she eventually chose to do all three. It had been a while, and even though Chizue hated spending money, she decided to spoil herself today.

So what first?

After leaving her room, she decided for the café, since it had been such a while since she had been in the sun so fully, without having to really worry about Shinsengumi or angry people chasing her.

While the redheaded woman strolled down the street she noticed a quaint café and after looking around checking for suspicious people, she decided to go order something inside.

The café looked nice enough, but it was obvious that time and a lack of money took it's toll on the simple café.

As soon as she entered an old woman greeted her and motioned for her to sit down. It was a simple café with a few boots, several loose tables and a door leading towards a kitchen, if the slight plume of smoke was to be believed. As soon as she sat down in one of the booths, the elderly woman approached me.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I, uh, would like some tea," Chizue said. Damnit why? She hated tea.

She nodded before turning to another customer in the booth beside Chizue's.

"And how can I help you, sir?"

"If I could have some water please,"

The woman nodded before retreating through the door. The redhead looked at the one who ordered the water and felt her breath escape her.

Hello beautiful~

Said male was looking in the distance, and probably listening music, if his giant headphones were any indication. This guy had freakin' teal coloured hair, and the weirdest fashion taste I had seen in years. Suddenly his gaze suddenly focused on me, and even though I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses (who wears those inside?) she felt his gaze burning into her own.

Unsafe.

His gaze alone made her feel as harmless as a butterfly, and Chizue immediately wanted to hightail out of the café. She wasn't one easily frightened, but he sent her an aura she couldn't just shrug off. It was as if he was intentionally sending her all the fricking bad intent he had in him her direction, while doing nothing but calmly staring. Unbeknownst to Chizue, she had unconciously grabbed her axe lightly, and when the teal haired man had noticed, he felt the need to send a warning towards her. And as he listened vigilantly to her tune he noticed something quite odd.

How peculier.

Unknowing of what to do, Chizue briefly waved at him and diverted het gaze to something safer, like the potplant in the corner of the room, or the Amanto eating all kinds of dango on the table to my northeast. When the old woman strolled nonchalantly through the door, I felt tension rolling off me as he turned his burning gaze towards something else. She felt the exact spot where his gaze had been pointed at still smoldering and shivered.

Chizue took a sip and almost spit it out when she felt her tongue getting burned. She gulped the drink down and laid down some yen (not nearly enough) before calmly storming out the place. That guy gave a very unsafe feeling, one she tried to avoid if she wanted to keep living.

After walking/running further away from the source of her unease, she took in some fresh air.

* * *

'Eh, I want to go back to the hotel'

But then her entire venture out of the room would've lasted no more then a half hour, and Chizue hadn't been freely oustside in days. She had constantly ordered food to be brought to her room so she could stay inside. Chizue wasn't a solitary being, but even though she was quite sassy, she was also very afraid of getting caught.

And even though she was still hesitant, Chizue knew that she needed to stretch her legs at least a little, or at least get a little sunlight.

And so she went to the cinema, thinking no one would even notice her there. It would be dark, and if she chose a cheesy romance, or a boring documentary nothing would stand in her way. It completely disregarded her previous statement, but in the end she didn't have the guts to go anywhere else.

Nearing the cinema, she noticed a long line standing in front of the sales booth. Already groaning a master plan popped up in her head.

'It wouldn't be noticed, right? No one would care about one person slipping in? It's not that much money, right?

All these thoughts clouded her head, but whatever conscience she had was obviously not working since she had already slipped in before she could reconsider at least once more. Since she had not actually seen what was airing, she just stepped in the one that seemed the most abandoned, she told the ticket employee she had already given her ticket to one of his colleges, and that she just had to go to the toilet.

'Hook, line and sinker,' Chizue thought as the employee made way for her to pass.

She sat down in the darkest corner, just three seats behind the couple making out. They were obviously not here to enjoy the exciting movie. In fact, she had no idea what movie she was going to watch, just like the couple. The room darkened and as she saw the first proof that this was the start of a horror movie she knew she made a mistake.

Chizue **hated** horror movies.

She liked to portray herself as a badass amazone chick, fleeing from a corrupt government who was hell bent on getting her back to a magical tower with a dragon. But in reality she was just a scared sassy woman with an axe. Nothing more nothing less.

But this scared, sassy woman had a particular dislike for horror movies since they make her look so incredibly harmless. She would start shaking, shrieking and curling up all because some bitch ass ghost would inhabite some cabin full of teens.

The protagonist of this particular movie moved down the obvious cursed hallway of the castle where three orphans hade comitted suicïde. Chizue was already shaking in her boots, and she knew she had to get out of this cinema, before any really spooky shit was to occur. A mirage of one of the orphans was shown on the screen and Chizue contained a small shriek.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

Please review if you like it :)

I'm a new writer so if anyone has some tips please pm me or review~

xChise


	3. Fun and Aftermath

"Are you alright?"

Her head snapped away from the screen only to lock in with a pair of sunglasses sitting three seats away from hers. He was gazing at her in a way that felt weirdly fami-

Oh.

Shit.

"Are you a stalker?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, miss."

"No, no. You are, uh, definitely stalking me."

His lips twitched slightly and he turned his gaze to the screen. Chizue could feel the irritation bubbling up at being promptly ignored like that.

"And now you are ignoring me, what are you? Five?"

As if provoked, he snapped his head at hers and stared intensely. She felt herself almost breaking out in a sweat. He kept his heated gaze towards her, and it felt as if thousands of needles were stinging her due to the intensity of his stare.

Suddenly, he took up his hand and put his finger in front of his mouth and made a shushing noise.

"It is impolite to speak so loudly in a cinema, I daresay."

_What?_

That guy had the nerve to stalk her, ignore her and then chastise her for her behaviour? How dare he! Where did he get off being so weird? With those sunglasses and why the hell was he wearing headphones in a cinema? Could he at least pretend to actually care about the movie? It was not like Chizue possessed anything remotely to pride or honor, but to be so completely dismissed was taking the cake.

And eating it too.

Even the couple making out a few rows in front of her were at least trying to play it off when they noticed someone watching, but this guy didn't even fricking try!

She felt the temptation to grab her axe and hack some appendages of this guy, but since she didn't want to be found by the Shinsengumi, and this guy seemed buff so no hacking. Not that she liked hacking, since it always ended with bloody clothes, but this guy was _asking_ for it!

Feeling her face go red with petty anger, she counted to ten and decided to go for the mature option.

She was a respectful member of society, so to act childlike now would not benefit her reputation the slightest. She would be the grown up in this situation, making every honorable human being in the vicinity smile proudly.

Revenge it is.

* * *

She stopped paying even the slightest attention to the movie, and got to brooding on the perfect plan. It had to be something cunning, intricate and above all funny.

It didn't seem as if he would stand up anytime soon, so a fart cushion was off limits.

She doubted he would accept a seemingly innocent flower if she gave it to him now, probably guessing that he would be sprayed wet if he did, plus giving your stalker flowers wasn't the best idea.

She didn't have any kind of buzzing gum, so that was out of the question too.

So that left...

Grabbing some stuff out of her pocket she went to work, hiding her masterpiece from prying eyes. After a short while of impressive concentration she smiled.

'Now I just need to wait.'

Luckily, the movie wasn't as long as she had originally thought, and as soon as the movie ended and she saw the blue haired man stand, she knew it was her time to strike.

Standing up as well she grabbed her master piece, remained a safe distance away from the man only to speed up slightly as soon as he neared the entrance. She slipped by him, sticking her master piece on him and nonchalantly walked out of the cinema.

She went to the nearest corner to review her handy work, and as soon as she got a look at the mans back she started giggling uncontrollably.

Her master piece consisted of a medium sized piece of paper and a piece of tape.

The trick was to write 'KICK ME' on it.

Truly she was a genius.

She slowly recovered from her laughing fit, and turned around to leave the crime scene. During her casual but oh-so-smug stroll of victory she heard a voice behind her.

"Really?"

Quickly turning around she came eye to eye with her victim. Noticing the amused, but also slightly annoyed look on his face she remained silent.

"_Really_?"

Checking her escape routes, she noticed a conveniet trash bin standing close to an airvent. She could also just turn around and run, but that would seem as if she were the one guilty. She was, but hey. Although running through the crowd would probably lose him so-

"Don't even think about running."

"I, uh, wasn't"

Chizue could feel his eye roll.

"Uh, je ne parle pas bien, uh, japonais?"

"Could you skip the petty tricks? It's obviously not working, I daresay."

Chizue glared at him. He was totally stalking her and being mean, and now insulting her? That was low.

"As I, uh, asked earlier, why are you following me."

He didn't say anything but instead motioned to my sides. I looked down, confused. Nothing extroardinary was positioned in her belt and the only noticable thing was a small trinket attached to her jacket.

Suddenly he _moved. _Before I could completely process what he was doing, but in no time he was on exact the same spot he stood earlier.

"Uh, what did you do?" Chizue asked with a light urgency.

He again said nothing. He turned around and motioned for me to follow.

"Follow me ple-""No."

As soon as Chizue noticed he meant for her to follow, she decided to bail and get the fuck out. He was creeping her out and he gave out the scariest vibe she had encountered in months. She had learnt herself not to deal with such people, and she wasn't planning to change that.

His stance shifted lightly and suddenly she felt something sharp sting both her arms and her neck.

"This one doesn't think you have a choice, I daresay."

* * *

What did you all think :)?

Please review so I know what to improve!


	4. Space Ninja

They had been walking for close to two hours.

At first, the tension had been high, and Chizue hadn't been suicidal enough to speak to the guy. But as the minutes ticked by, Chizue was getting fed up with silently walking behind this guy. The pace was a bit slow, but every time she tried accelerating a little, she felt the sharp threads get tighter.

Yeah, Chizue had just figured that out.

It seemed as if he had her wrapped in wires. She couldn't really see them, and every time she tried to locate the wires so she could snap them, she was rewarded with a glare. She couldn't even touch the handle of her axe without him being paranoid.

She tried to inconspicuously move her fingers to grab the handle, but her plans got foiled every time.

Not that he was paranoid, since he would be correct to assume that she would try to escape as soon as she would touch her dear axe.

"We are nearing the location."

Being forced out of her angry musings she looked up at the source of all her frustration. He glanced shortly at her before returning to look in front of him.

Chizue also looked ahead and spotted nothing of interest. A few restaurants, a few back alleys, a parking lot next to a rather small looking corporate building, and little else. They neared the building, so she assumed this was where he intended to go.

But as soon as they neared the door, he simply walked ahead, going directly to the parking lot of the building.

'Maybe his car is there?'

But why was he sort-of-kidnapping her? She had no real valu—

Oops.

Well her chances of survival had skyrocketed with that realization.

This guy probably just needed money, and since there was a reasonable bounty on her head, he would just announce that she was in his possession and that he would return her if given the money. But that made Chizue question how he had recognized her, since there were no wanted posters or anything like that.

He would send her back. Back there.

A dark look crossed her face.

'Sorry, sweet cheeks, but no can do.'

* * *

"Get on."

"Uh, my mother taught me not to take rides from strange men."

"Small one, get on the motorcycle," he said, "this one notices your lack of choice."

_Small one?_

5'3 was a perfectly fine height! Just because he was a _bit_ taller it didn't give him the right to call her small! It was normal for a lady to be on the smaller side, and it brought a lot of advantages with it. She was not jealous of taller ladies, no no. She was perfectly content with her height. But that gave him no right to call her out on it!

Bansai noticed with a bit amusement, how the woman's face went entirely red. Probably a sore subject he concluded. He tensed his strings a bit in warning, as to motivate her to just be a bit more submissive. Her eye twitched.

She observed the motorcycle. It was a nice piece of technology, but to be in such close proximity with that guy gave her chills.

Swallowing her complaints, she lifted her leg and sat behind the teal haired man. He immediately started the hell-on-wheels and drove.

The sudden movement startled her and she felt herself falling backwards.

"Wha!" She screamed startled.

Without even looking around, the man grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, tightly against him. Without allowing her time to ease her nerves, he accelerated and raced through the streets as if the devil himself was following him.

Feeling her heart beating in her neck, she clinged herself to him.

'Not scared, not scared, not scared. I am merely clinging myself against him so I can take him with me if I fall.'

Yes.

The ride was kind of pleasant, after she got over her initial shock. She had stopped chocking his torso, and now only held his jacket loosely. She was now calmly observing the scenery around her while trying to figure out an escape plan.

She couldn't jump of, since the wires would go right through her, and even if they didn't, the impact would almost certainly break some bones. And if that happened he could just turn his motor around, pick her up and drive further.

Calling for help was out of the question. He was driving too fast for someone to understand if she started screeching 'rape' or something. And even if someone heard, they would probably call the cops, and that wasn't a very fun thing.

It seemed as if she would have to wait this one out.

Wait for the best possible moment, like a ninja.

Like a frickin' ninja.

She just hoped this wouldn't escalate too far, since she knew that as soon as they would try to cut her some slack, she would try to escape.

The ride continued.

* * *

No way.

No fucking way.

A space ship.

How could she possibly escape if they were in SPACE. This even made her previous statements sound weird, ninja's in space weren't that common. Maybe she could hide somewhere, and hope they wouldn't find her for an unknown amount of time.

Meh, she would bail out on that plan as soon as she would feel need for a shower.

The ride had continued peacefully, with nothing weird happening, and within fifteen minutes they had arrived on her current location. A harbor, for space ships. That sounded weird even in her head.

A small bit of desperation was born inside her.

The man stepped off the motorcycle and she did the same. He told her to follow him.

The 'harbor' was not all that big, only a few ships. There were lots of crates being loaded into one of the ships by hired muscle. Most of the crates were labeled with numbers or sometimes just titles like: 'dried meat', 'breakable' or 'weapons'.

Wait.

Weapons?

Maybe this smurf wasn't the lone wolf Chizue thought he was. If there was an entire harbor and a shitload of weapons, maybe he was a terrorist? Or an arms-dealer? They didn't get loans from banks, so hostage money was a good income.

Knowing now that the man walking in front of her was possibly involved with shady stuff, she didn't feel anything else. She already knew he was dangerous, so the knowledge that she was right didn't change a thing.

They walked through the harbor, towards one of the ships.

A few men were standing in front of the entrance/plank that lead into the ship, checking everyone for identity and for whatever cargo was loaded aboard the ship. The blue haired man nonchalantly strolled towards the men.

The two men bowed slightly and let him through without the slightest hesitation. Chizue awkwardly strolled behind him. The two men looked at her and suddenly she felt a giant had on her chest push her down the plank.

"What do you think you're doing, shrimp?" the bulky bouncer asked. "Identification first."

Suddenly she felt the strings positioned in her back tense, cutting into her flesh. She managed to hold her shriek in, but her eyes started watering slightly. The muscle man started laughing at her pained face, mistaking it for embarrassment.

"If you're crying already, just get lost."

The bulky man stomped towards her and pushed her further off. The wires went deeper, and this time she didn't contain her shriek.

Chizue had never experienced much pain, the worst being a small flesh wound, so to suddenly feel multiple string cutting her flesh open was not a welcome feeling. She felt her entire shirt soak with blood, feeling it dripping down her back.

She felt herself growing dizzy, even though the pain took away all other senses. It became slightly black and before she knew it, she was lying face down on the plank, jacket and shirt completely soaked. She heard the mans startled 'huh' before silence reigned again.

'Space ninja, huh.' She thought before nothingness took her over.

* * *

A bit darker~

Thanks to BloodyCamellia for giving me motivation to continue :)

As always, please give me tips~

-XChise


End file.
